


Cry Anastasia

by Lettum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambassador Duties, F/M, Fluff, People don't believe Allura, SET AFTER S7, romantic lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettum/pseuds/Lettum
Summary: It’s been a very long time since Allura had this much trouble getting a planet to join the Voltron Coalition. In fact, this was the very first time people didn’t believe that she was the Princess of Altea.





	Cry Anastasia

In all the years Lance had helped Allura on these ambassadorial missions, he’d never seen her this mad. The tranquil calm of the private guest quarters the Ambassador of the Voltron Coalition was shattered when Princess Allura wretched the door open and stormed into her rooms.

Lance followed her in and wisely closed what was left of the door before turning back to Allura and listening to her rant. He had long ago learned to let the Princess cool off before trying to get through to her when she was this wound up. He too was annoyed at the rulers of Fenryth, for how he and Allura had been treated on this diplomatic mission. It had been a long time since they had visited a planet that wasn’t afraid of the Galra. Or hadn’t even heard of the Voltron Coalition.

“Of all the pompous, self absorbed, idiotic… Talking to me like I’m some petulant child! And he has the gall to tell me I’m not who I say I am! I am Allura, First born of High King Alfor, daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Taifa, Heir to the Holy Rings of Altea, Regent General, Princess of Altea, and Ambassador of the Voltron Coalition! I deserve, no, demand more respect!” Allura finished in a huff.

The negotiations with the people of Fenryth were not going as well as she had hoped. It was like the royal family and ruling president wanted to get taken over by the what was left of the Galra.

All was silent for a moment while Allura continued to fume and Lance thought over what to say.

“I can see his point,” Lance said into the quiet, Allura’s gaze zeroing in on him where he stood with his arms crossed leaning against the far wall.

“WHAT?! You agree with that quiznaking piece of filth?!” Allura rounded on him. Lance, unruffled and lost in thought, continued before she could approach.

“Well a bit, yeah. I’m not sure if you noticed, Allura, but Altea is gone. It’s been gone for ten thousand years and that’s long enough for it to turn into a story parents tell their kids at bedtime.” Allura started to go red in the face but Lance went on.

“You can’t just waltz in and expect people to believe you right off the bat. I’m pretty sure the only reason anyone else even gave you a first chance when we started this ‘Save the Universe’ thing is because you have something most people don’t. You have the universe’s most powerful weapon at your beck and call, and most leaders are smart enough to talk to the person with the gun.”

Allura looked taken aback at Lance’s statement. The color drained from her face at the implication and she looked anywhere but at him. He crossed the room to her, taking her hands in his, and continued in a gentler tone.

“Just think about how many people claimed to be a lost Altean Princess in the last ten thousand years. Their motives don’t even matter, just think about how many tried. And how many succeeded.” Lance paused to squeeze her hands to bring her gaze to his.

“Allura, think about it like this: The universe is a huge place and news doesn't travel that fast. Until about ten deca-phoebs ago, you, Voltron, even Altea itself were just myths. People didn’t think any kind of society could exist that could not only stand up to the Galra, but were friends with them. Any civilization that saw these monsters, these conquerors, as friends couldn’t be real. The only people that might believe that Altea was ever real are the pilots that flew through whatever rocks and dust remain of the planet.” Allura looked stricken at the mention of her home world but Lance soldiered on.

“And Voltron? Five magical, lion shaped, robot spaceships that can combine into a huge man with a sword and shield? When you think about it, Voltron is the least likely thing that could exist and is something right out of a fairy tale. Hell, until Coran had that stage show for us, even when people saw Voltron they still didn’t believe us unless we blew up a Galra ship.”

Lance wrapped his arms around her waist as he held her close. Allura sighed, placing her hands on his chest while he said his piece.

“I don’t agree with the leaders of this planet, but I do see where they are coming from. This place is far enough out of the way that the Galra haven’t really been a threat, and word of the Coalition hasn’t become common knowledge. I know you are Allura, First born of High King Alfor, daughter of the Fifth House, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Taifa, Heir to the Holy Rings of Altea, Regent General, Princess of Altea, and Ambassador of the Voltron Coalition.”

She smiled at his perfect recitation of her many titles. He grinned back and booped her nose with his.

“You also have five robot lions, four other Paladins of Voltron, the captain and crew of the Atlas, the Voltron Coalition, which you made by the way—” Allura started to blush as Lance listed off her accomplishments. He kept going even after she started to giggle.

“Where was I? Oh yeah: The Blade of Marmora, countless planets that you personally have helped save, and me, who all believe you. We can prove it to these knuckleheads that we are the far better thing to ally with than what’s left of the Galra Empire. It’s why we’re here.” Lance smiled, giving Allura a gentle squeeze.

Allura sighed, the fight leaving her at his well thought out explanation. She hated when he was right. “I see your point of view, and by extension I suppose I understand where these people are coming from. When did you become so wise, Lance?” Allura wrapped her arms around Lance’s neck, smiling at him with a soft look in her eyes.

Lance leaned in and bumped their foreheads together. “About the time you agreed to go on a date with me. Or maybe our wedding day.  But definitely after the Blue Lion decided that a bunch of Earthlings were the new Paladins and kittennapped us to the castle.”

Allura smiled as she leaned in to kiss her sometimes wise husband. They could convince these people that the Coalition could help them. With Lance by her side, she knew they could win over anyone.

“Now lets just relax for the rest of the night. Tomorrow we can go back in and talk some more. And if that doesn’t work, we can just call the rest of the Paladins and put on a little show.” Lance smiled.

“A little show huh? And just what kind of show were you thinking of, dear husband?” Allura asked coyly. She knew how much of a showboat her Paladin was. She also knew that if anyone could convince a planet to join the Coalition, it was him.

 

* * *

 

The next day’s negotiations went even worse than the day before. Even Lance had had it with this planet of idiots. After an early recess was called, Lance hopped into the Red Lion and made a very long distance phone call.

It took a few doboshes but Pidge finally picked up.

“Hey Lance! How goes the Ambassador stuff?”

“Not good at all. These people are so out of touch with the rest of the universe that they haven’t even heard of us or the Coalition. They think Allura is some poser who’s trying to pull one over on them.”

“Wow you look like crap, I guess the negotiations aren’t going so well?” Lance just groaned from where his head had landed on the console.

“So you need a good old Voltron special, huh? I’ll see what I can do my dude.” Pidge started typing on another keyboard, already getting things in order for the Atlas’ launch.

“Thanks Pidge, could you also bring some Nunvil? I think Allura could really use a stiff drink,” Lance added as an afterthought. He knew how it affected Allura but he also knew that when this was over, she would want to relax.

“That bad, huh? I’ll make sure Coran has some Nunvil stocked when we get there. Give us like two quintants to prep everything to take out the Atlas. Stupid Garrison, they think that just because they built the thing that they have some say on where the universe needs it.” Pidge cut her rant off there, but Lance was sure it was the same one he’d heard many times before.

“You are the best. Remind me to get you another Galra fighter next time we come across one. See ya in a few quintants,” Lance ended the transmission and set out to find his wife and some place that provided massages. They deserved it after dealing with this planet’s leaders.

 

* * *

 

It was decided that the peace talks would be put on hold until the rest of Voltron arrived. The Fenryth president was not being subtle about humoring the ‘Princess of Altea’ and welcomed the chance to not have to deal with her.

It was three quintants later that an absurdly huge white ship broke through the atmosphere, followed by three giant robot lions. When the lions joined the first two in the central plaza of the capital city, the leaders finally began to believe Allura. The cheering crowds gathered from all over the planet certainly had helped as well, proving that the public supported joining the Coalition.

After all the treaties and boring paperwork were signed, and after the much more fun parade and pictures with the locals, Lance and Allura were alone in their quarters aboard the Atlas.

They were both getting ready for bed, with Allura putting her hair into a thick braid. She’d started wearing it to bed like that after the time Lance had nearly been strangled by the length of it. They’d had to cut her hair to free him, and she vowed to never let it happen again; she hated having short hair.

“Thank you for today. Your Voltron Special hasn’t failed you yet,” Allura said towards the bathroom where Lance was doing his nightly skin care routine.

Lance came out in a bright pink face mask and grinned.

“No problam! That trick always works. When people see just how cool Voltron is, they can’t help but want to be a part of it. The plush lions we give out helps too,” he said with a chuckle.

“Pink? Are you out of the blue stuff?” Allura asked, referencing the change in color in his facial routine.

“Nope, just wanted to try one that works faster. You go get in bed while I rinse this off.” Lance returned to the bathroom to rinse his face.

Allura got snuggled into bed and waited to see what her husband had planned. She was very tired but content at that moment.

Lance came out a few doboshes later with a smile, two wine glasses, and a very familiar bottle of Altean alcohol.

“Just how did you manage to get ahold of Nunvil on such short notice? I didn’t think the Atlas stocked any alcohol,” Allura asked, eyeing the bottle with a grin. How Lance loved to surprise her.

“I have my ways, and figured you might need to relax some more,” Lance said as he settled against the headboard and poured their drinks.

“You know what this does to me, Lance. Are you prepared for the consequences?” Allura had an impish look in her eye as she took the offered glass and sipped it.

“Oh, I’m very prepared for what will happen my Princess. Just leave everything to your knight in shining blue armor.” He kissed her sweetly on the cheek before taking a sip of his own drink.

“Gah, no matter how much of this I have, it still tastes like feet!” Lance exclaimed and Allura burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> For the strange name, I thought of the saying ‘the boy who cried wolf’ and the legend of Anastasia Romanov, an ill fated princess who many people claimed to be for attention.


End file.
